ON MY FATHER'S WINGS
by Phantomofthemall
Summary: This story follows an OC called Bianka Kaufman, who dreams of joining the Scouts and revenging her father's death. Non-canon. Main pairing: Levi x OC


ON MY FATHER'S WINGS

This is going to be a non-canon fanfic with the main focus being the Levi x OC pairing. I still haven't decided on the other pairings, but they might include Jean x Sasha and Hange x Eren.

The OC in this story is called Bianka Kaufman, and the story follows her path as she decides to join the Scouts and revenge her father's death. This story will probably contain harsh language and lemon! Consider yourself warned! The beginning is very rushed and short, but I promise more interesting chapters are ahead!

Name: ON MY FATHER's WINGS

Pairing: Levi x OC, Sasha x Jean, Hange x Eren

Chapter 1. THE FALL

I turned around to look at my little sister, who was running behind me her tiny hand in my hand. The earth was rumbling under our feet. People were screaming. The titans were everywhere. How had it come to this?

"Elise, just run, okay? You need to run", I said sternly, while dragging her behind me.

Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at me and nodded. Someone screamed close by then. A woman. I looked ahead and saw a giant hand grab her around her waist and lift her up like she was just a rag doll. The bizarre sight of it made me stop, even 'though I knew it was the last thing I should have done. For a moment nothing seemed to happen. The titan was holding the young woman in it's grip just in front of it's mouth, and it was like time had stopped moving. Then the titan let out a harrowing scream, and all I could do was watch as the woman disappeared into the depths of the titan's jaws.

Elise was tugging at my sleeve crying. "Please, we need to go, Bianka..."

Her words spurred me into action and grabbing a hold of her arm I started to run leaving behind a scene I was sure would haunt me for the rest of my days. As we ran I felt my whole body shake and my heart beat fast in my chest, and all I could hear were the screams all around us. I wanted to look every time I heard one, but a voice inside told me not to...It told me to run for my life, for Elise's life. She was what mattered now. She needed me. _She is going to survive this_ , I found myself thinking. _She will be fine..._

I could see a small barn ahead of us. Behind it I knew was a way to safety. There was a small crack in the rock wall, which I had used several times as a child, when we had played hide and seek with my friends. No titan could fit into it.

Just as I thought about this, something caught my attention... There was a small shadow in the corner of my right eye, which didn't move. I turned my head to look. It was a small child. A boy. He was standing there a good distance away from us and something was lying near his feet. A corpse... Next to him a smaller titan was feasting on the other half of the body.

I looked behind us to see a bunch of titans coming our way. There was still a lot of people behind us trying to get away and the titans' attention was drawn to that herd. I knew I had only seconds to make my decision. I heard my father's voice inside my head... it was telling me to take care of my sister, to do anything for her. But as I took a second glance at the boy, who had frozen from fear, I knew what I needed to do. There was no other way.

"Elise", I said turning around and grabbing her from her shoulders. "You see that boy... I need to go over there. You just keep on running for the rock, okay? Don't look back, don't wait for me. Just run!"

Elise looked at me with her eyes wide before turning on her heels and starting to run. My heart ached watching her go. I heard the boy scream and turned around. I needed to be fast. I spurted into his direction as fast as I could hoping I would get there on time to save him, while trying not to think about my sister, who was running ahead without me... I kept thinking about the woman I had seen being eaten just a moment ago.

As I ran I saw the titan stretching its arm towards the boy, who just stood there looking at the corpse on the ground. I heard myself let out a scream trying to warn him, but he didn't move. Just a few feet and I could reach him and pull him into safety... I yelled again and this time he saw me. His round, gray eyes reached mine just a second before I reached him. There was no time to pull him away. All I could do was push him from the titan's reach and plunge myself forward. Then a huge shadow came over me and I felt something take a hold of me. I tried to yell, but the pressure around my body was like steel. I couldn't breathe. I looked at the boy, whom I had saved, standing there as I slowly understood, what had happened.

My thoughts became blank as the realization hit me. Turning around I could see the titan examining me with its watery eyes. The huge tongue came out to lick the upper lip as it watched my pathetic, quivering form. Tears started to run down my cheeks. This was it. I let my head hang in defeat and closed my eyes as pictures from the past flooded into my mind. I saw us running together on the sunflower field with Elise. I saw her smiling up at me with those beautiful, honest eyes of hers, and the fact that I would never see them again was like a knife in my heart. I had betrayed her and my father by trying to be a hero. I knew I wouldn't die as a hero... I would die as a fool, who had over-estimated her own powers and who had risked her loved-one's life by doing so.

I was waiting for the death blow. I was waiting for the titan to bite into my flesh and swallow me whole, when a voice reached my ears. A scream cut through the ear and then I felt I was falling through the air with accelerating speed. A scream died to my lips as I watched the ground get closer. Just as I was about to get crushed onto its surface, I felt someone get a grip on my arm and pull me towards a warm body. I was flying through the air away from the titan, which I saw collapsing to the ground as a blade hit the back of its neck. There was a person with a red scarf standing on the titan's shoulder looking at me and whoever had saved me. Was I dreaming?

The titan was collapsing our way. My savior made a quick turn in the air to save us from instant death and suddenly we hit the ground uncontrollably. The protective arms disappeared around me and I felt my pelvis and my head hit the ground painfully making me grit my teeth as the sand whirled around us. The impact had made me feel extremely dizzy and disoriented and I couldn't feel my legs. Helplessly I tried to look around to see the person, who had saved me, and then I saw a face. Someone with short, dark hair came closer to me and whispered in a monotonous tone: "You are safe now." I tried to see his face clearly, but everything was blurry.

"Please," I spoke to the shadowy person in front of me. "Save my sister... She's in the barn... _p-please_."

I didn't hear his reply for then the darkness swallowed everything around me and I couldn't see anything any more.


End file.
